Heta Potter Year:1
by EmmalineNakamura
Summary: Albus and Rose are finally going to Hogwarts for their first year. Everything has changed since harry and his gang were there. The hetalia characters are all going too it's going to be an eventful year for them all. (It's my first story so please don't be too harsh) T for Hungary's language.
1. The sorting

**Hi this is my first story and it's a Harry potter/hetalia story. I love both of these fandoms and I love mixing things up.**

**Warning: BoyxBoy and human hetalia names used. Harry potter future e.g Albus Potter and Rose Weasley**

**I don't own anything (If I did Italy and Germany would have kissed in the first episode not just talked about it)**

Chapter 1: The sorting

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hugo and Lily waved goodbye to their family they had no idea how exiting their families year was going to be.

Meanwhile Rose, Albus and James were moving along the hogwarts express, James saw one of his friends and ran away. All the compartments were full except for 2 one of which only had one space so they went to the other.

There were 3 no 4 people in the other carriage.

"Do you mind if i sit here everywhere else if full?"said Albus

"No it's fine we don't mind"said a boy who they recognised as Scorpius

They sat down the other three were boys all were blonde the first was tall, had short blonde hair with a cowlick and wore glasses, the second had short blonde hair that was untidy and had massive eyebrows, the last was almost invisible, he was short, he had shoulder length blonde hair with a lower cowlick and wore glasses and was holding a polar bear.

"I'm Albus and this is Rose"

"I'm the HERO Alfred , this is my friend Artie and ma bro Mattie"

"Ignore him I'm Arthur Kirkland it is a pleasure"

"I'm mathieu williams i'm alfred's half brother' said the small boy in what was less than a whisper"

Alfred talked a lot and so did rose, Albus, Scorpius and Arthur for the rest of the journey, sadly Mathieu was forgotten.

* * *

When they arrived a giant of a man known as Rubeus Hagrid took them to Hogwarts on a boat Albus, Al, Mattie, Artie and Rose went in the boat but none of them really noticed Mattie.

When they arrived a woman came up to them.

"Hi are you the new students, I'm Professor Lovegood and I'll be taking you to get sorted into your houses I'm head of Ravenclaw, Professor Longbottom is head of Gryffindor, Professor Abbot is head of Hufflepuff and Professor Buckley is head of Slytherin. Let's go" Skipping she lead them into the great hall they were all eyed by the elder years, Albus saw james who laughed in his direction, he put his head down. When he got there, a hat was on a spindly stool, it looked very tattered, he'd thought it would look more impressive. The hat then promptly burst into song

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

* * *

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

* * *

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

* * *

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

* * *

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

* * *

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

* * *

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

* * *

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

* * *

As the hat finished it's song everyone in the hall burst into applause and the hat bowed solely.

Then Professor Lovegood produced a list and read

"Weasley Roxanne" Albus's cousin Roxanne went up to the stool and was sorted into Ravenclaw

Then Rose went up she was shaking

She put the hat on and almost immediately the hat shouted

"Gryffindor"

She almost ran to the table and sat down (after putting the hat back on the stool).

Victoire and Lucy were also sorted into Gryffindor he saw Roxanne looked very sad that she was the only Weasley in Ravenclaw.

"Wang Yao" went up next and went to Ravenclaw

Four other Wang's went up Kaoru, Mei, Kunga and Cheng. Kunga and Cheng were also in Ravenclaw. Mei in Hufflepuff and Kaoru in Slytherin.

*K now i'm just gonna list cause' I'm lazy :)*

* * *

_Griffindor -_

Alfred F. Jones

Ludwig Beilshmidt

Mathias Køhler

Lorcan Longbottom

Kari Finnigan

Abbi Jorden

Elizabeta Hédévary

Lovino Vargas

Berwald Oxenstierna

Gabrielle Hagrid

Tim Buckley

_Ravenclaw -_

Tino Vainamoin

Violetta Smith

Page Finch-Fletchley

Lili Zwingli

Shireen Gamadia

Eduard von Bock

Ace Thomas

Leo McLaggen

Heracles Karpusi

Kiku Honda

_Hufflepuff -_

Scorpius Malfoy

Teddy Lupin

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Mathieu Williams

Feliciano Vargas

Misty Goldstien

Francis Bonnefoy

Toris Lorinitis

Raivis Galante

Feliks Łukasiewicz

Leona Finch-Fletchley

Aaron Goldstein

_Slitherin -_

Arthur Kirkland

Ivan Braginski

Sadiq Adnan

Andres Maes

Roshaun Garcia

Renie Zabini

Lisa Nott

Kishnu Krum

Annabeth Goyle

Viola Smith

Lukas Bondevic

* * *

So after the sorting there was a feast with every kind of food (luckily none cooked by Arthur) on the table then followed by platers of pudding following.

Then after a mouth-watering meal the headmaster stood up. Percy Weasley addressed the school. "Hello old students, new students, new teachers. We have had some staffing changes over the holidays. i regret to inform you that Professor McGonnagal has retired" A groan went around the hall, as it appeared she was liked. "But Instead Professor Longbottom will take over as head of Gryffindor and deputy headmaster. Professor Bones will take over transfiguration.

The caretaker Pansy would like me to remind you that no magic is to be performed in the corridors without express permission, the Spider forest is forbidden unless it's detention and if you take someone that isn't in your house into your house you are not allowed to give them the password or let them answer the question for you. Lastly the school inspection will happen in two weeks so be on your best behaviour then. So to bed"

"Firsties come 'ere" said a rough uncouth voice in a thick scottish accent.

"OMG Alistor be gentler First years please come with me" Said a beautiful, floaty, french accent "I'm Madaline and zis is Alistor we are your prefects" She lead us through many twists are turns in the castle and finally to our house. "Secret" She said to a lady in the painting who immediately swung open the portrait so they could enter their house.

* * *

"Ok in Gold dorm Alfred Jones, Jett Anderson and Albus Potter. In Deep blue Mathias Kohler, Berwald Oxenstierna and Ludwig Beilshmidt. In Scarlett Kari Finnigan, Gabrielle Hagrid, Elizabeta Hédévary and Abbi Jorden. Emerald Lovino Vargas, Lorcan Longbottom and Tim Buckley. Go now please."


	2. First day part 1 : Drama

**I thought i'd release lists of the hetalia characters and which country has what name so i'll release one house every chapter as it's a long list. Sorry the chapter is so short they will be longer in the future.**

**Warning: Boyxboy, human names used**

**I don't own anything (I wish I did though)**

**So list:**

**Griffindor -**

**Ghana ,Meane Garcia**

**America ,Alfred F. Jones**

**Wales ,Keelin Kirkland**

**Germany ,Ludwig Beilshmidt**

**Denmark ,Mathias Kohler**

**Scotland ,Alistor Kirkland**

**Australia ,Jett Anderson**

**Hungary ,Elizabeta Hedevary**

**Romano ,Lovino Vargas**

**Monaco ,Madaline Bonnefoy**

**New Zealand ,Kælin Anderson**

**Scotland ,Alistor Kirkland**

**Seborga ,Silvio Vargas**

**Sealand ,Peter Kirkland**

**Seychelles ,Marie Bonnefoy**

**Sweden ,Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Thailand ,Kiet Santhuankijikahn**

**Wy ,Laura Roe**

Chapter 2: The first day

"Artie, Artie did you sleep well?"

"Alfred kindly go away we are in deferent houses and rival ones, we can't be friends so please leave me alone"

"Artie I-"

"Leave Alfred"

Alfred then ran away crying and the normally gentle Mathieu came over slapped Arthur across the face then ran to his brother. *don't kill me please!*

* * *

First lesson was charms which they had with the Hufflepuffs. Albus arrived but Alfred, Mattie, Leona, Abbi, Kari and Ludwig were missing. "Where's everyone?"

"Arthur that slitherin who was Alfred's friend said they couldn't be friends, at breakfast 2 hours ago and he's still crying in the bathroom, Mattie and Ludwig are comforting him, Leona is talking to this boy near the herbology greenhouse, Abbi and Kari have both gone to the bathroom" said Elizabeta all in one breath.

"Hello students, why are so many of you missing?"

"Well.." Elizabeta recounted everything she'd told me to our teacher.

"I can understand all of them except Mattie, Ludwig and Leona"

"Mattie is Alfred's half brother and Ludwig and Alfred have been through a lot together so they're really tight friends but Leona, yeah"

"Ok, well I'm you're charms teacher please come in" After 10 minits the rest of our class trudged in, Alfred looked like he'd been murdered then stabbed then run over by a tractor and finally had got got an eye disease couldn't eat and died of hunger. Leona was blushing, Abbi and Kari were laughing and Ludwig and Mattie looked tired and serious.

* * *

After the lesson it was break. Everyone in Griffindor and hufflepuff in our year except Mattie and Alfred cornered Arthur.

"Arthur fucking iggy fucking kirkland you fucking dumbs why did you say you wanted nothing to do with Alfred are you a fucking Idiot? Please tell me you aren't or they will pay and dc will tax you even more than he does' Elizabeta said storming over

"So he's been snitching on me then? I thought as much." Arthur said with no emotion

"No he'z been crying in the bathroom basically all morning so ve noticed something vas up, How could you do zat to him Arthur" Ludwig said pushing his way to the front

"He left me first, he needs to know how it feels it's his fault he started it. With the…" He started crying a little and wiped his eyes.

"Arthur zat was years ago stop punishing him for it now 'e was rash and tired of you babying him besides his mozer (mother)?" Francis questioned

"I regret it but I will always think of him as my kid brother." England said sadly

"I don't think he'd like you saying that," Elizabeta turned on her heels as the bell rang "If you hurt him again I will personally end you."


	3. First day part 2 : Quiditch

**Hi another new chapter so more countries. Also not all of them are countries there are states, a river and micronations**.

**Warning:BoyxBoy and Hetalia human names used**

**I don't own anything (If I did Ron wouldn't be married to Hermione because he's an idiot)**

**Ravenclaw-**

**Austria, Roderich Edelstien**

**Estonia,Eduard von Bock**

**Liechtenstein, Lili Zwingli**

**China, Yao Wang**

**Greece, Heracles Karpusi**

**Hutt River, Liko Anderson**

**Kugelmugel, Kamaria Vargas**

**India, Shireen Gamada**

**Madagascar,Mirember Garcia**

**Tran, Sorina Dimitri**

**Walachia, Radia Dimitri**

**Macau, Cheng Wang**

**Tibet, Kunga Wang**

**Portugal, Fausto Fernandez Carriedo**

**Botswana,Bolade Garcia**

**Kenya, Kagiso Garcia**

**Japan, Kiku Honda**

**Iceland, Emil Stiellson**

Chapter 3: Quidditch

Albus's pov:

After the eventful morning of the first day Albus felt very at home with his new friends. The catastrophe with Alfred and Arthur had helped the Griffindors bond. They had all felt bad for Alfred so all helped and therefore they all felt like they were very good friends.

He then found he was late for herbology and sprinted.

He found the herbology teacher was head of Griffindor. That made things even worse and he got very told off by said teacher.

* * *

After herbology they had quidditch training with Proffesseur Wood.

He found that pretty soon all the Griffindors were zooming around quite skilfully they all seemed to have a knack.

Alfred put away his problems and seemed to enjoy the ride. He was laughing manically at Elizabeta who flew over and hit him very hard with a frying pan she pulled from god knows where.

Albus didn't really want to know. He fell off his broom grinning but Elizabeta flew and caught him.

SHE told HIM off for being and idiot and not being careful. She was the one who hit him! He didn't seem to mind though and jumped off her broom, it looked like he was gonna fall and splat but he clicked his fingers and his broom zoomed under him and he landed on two feet on the broom.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked many voices including Albus, and Elizabeta. Albus was pretty sure he knew what Alfred was going to say even though he'd only known him about 2 days. And sure enough.

"I'm the hero dudes and dudetts. Duh! By the way Eliza you're frying pans are getting harder what's this one made out of?" Alfred shouted enthusiastically

"Lead and call me Eliza again and you will rediscover how much it hurts to be hit in the head with a lead frying pan" Elizabeta said threateningly

"When did you make it?" Alfred asked

"3 days ago knowing you, P-Gilbert and Mathias would need it to have common sense knocked into you." Elizabeta sighed

"Yeah AWESOME quad!" Al shouted

He then got whacked on the head, after then Alfred and Lovino were the only ones brave (or stupid) enough to challenge her.

Albus think the reason that they kept on doing it was because they had got brain damage from all the hits, he was a little worried.

* * *

As they went to lunch Albus was wondering:

A)What an eventful year this was going to be even judging on the first day.

and

B)Why did Elizabeta stutter on the boy Gilbert's name and was going to say a P, his name doesn't have a P in it.

He was vey confused so confused and lost in thought he walked into a Albino boy in the corridor.

"Kesesesesesese vatch vhere you're going veirdo, ze awesome me doesn't vant to be pushed around." He sounded German and very obnoxious

"Whatever I'm Albus, you?" Albus asked as politely as possible when talking to someone like this boy.

"Ze vone and only Gilbert Beilsmidt" The boy said proudly

"G-Gilbert? Elizabeta mentioned you today" Albus remembered

"Oh zat bitch, used to like her but I got hit vone to many times with the frying pans of death and backed off, she secretly liked me and got really pissed. Are you friends with her, oh wait mein gott I have to go sorry see you later, Arthur!"Gilbert said but ran off after spotting a certain slitherin.

That was interesting and weird at the same time. He realised he was keeping his friends up.

* * *

"Woah what happened?"asked Elizabeta

"Met Gilbert"He said swinging his legs round the bench

"Oh" She said knowingly

"Hey you wanna come to the lake with moi and Alfred after school?"Indicating herself and Al

"Sure, hey what'cha doing?"He said as she took some of his chips

"Nice chips, payment for letting you come out with me and Al" She said smugly

"You are an evil witch you know?" Albus and Alfred said together

"Igen, (yes) sso let's go!"She said laughing

"Yay potions *dripping with sarcasm*" Albus said very uninthusiastically

* * *

After school Elizabeta, Alfred and Albus went out for a walk.

"Albus we've got something to tell you and you have to promise never to tell anyone else, we trust you so we're telling you" Elizabeta said seriously

"Ok sure what is it? And thanks for trusting me" Albus said honestly

"Sure no problem so…" Alfred began to speak but

"Hey Lil-bro are these your friends? I'm James!" James interrupted loudly

"Pleasure" Eliza said coldly

"Hey" Said Al with as much warmth as Antarctica in winter

"Yo bro your friends are cold, you sure their not in slitherin that loser house, everyone in it are total ass-holes" James said insensitively

"YOU DON'T KNOW A THING YOU ASS-MUNCH" Alfred shouted and ran away

"Alfred come back, Albus you've got one great bro"mEliza said glaring then ran after Al

"Tell me 'bout it" Albus said annoyed

"I am here" James pointed out

"Sadly" Albus said in a very mean tone

"Ok dude, bro you are being so mean" Said James offended

"You hurt one of my friends emotionally" Albus retorted

"I did?" James said obliviously

"Yeah, get lost you twat" Albus shouted

"I'm telling mummy" James whined

"Big deal" Albus said indifferently

"HUMPH!" James then ran off

* * *

"AL, AL I'm so sorry 'bout my bro he's got Asperger syndrome so he doesn't realise he's being mean" Albus as he ran away and found Alfred with his head in his arms and Elizabeta trying to comfort him.

"Oh ok, but I still want an apology" Alfred said looking up

"I'm sorry but that won't happen, he will think you're being mean and picking on him if you ask for him to apologise, he's never apologised to anyone because he doesn't realise when he does something he needs to apologize for /that's what asperger syndrome is also if they get attached to something they will be very good at it/." Albus said looking away sadly

"Ok, I forgive him, I mean it's not his fault" Alfred said perking up

"Thank you so, what did you want to tell me?" Albus asked

"Sorry it's too crowded here maybe later" Elizabeta cut across Alfred trying to say something

I knew she was lying there was 1 other person there, because of my brother they didn't trust me as much anymore. I loathed my brother at that point, his carelessness had cost me 2 new friends and their trust and maybe others if they told.

Sorry for the longer wait I'm in America for the first time and I've had writer's block but I got back and I have some good ideas. I'm also starting a giant crossover story so I'll upload chapter 1 of that as well. Thanks for reading, please review. Peace out


	4. Second day: The new people

**Hey new chapter comin' up nah.**

**So yeah I own no fandoms...**

**Pleasssse review**

* * *

**Hufflepuff -**

**Spain ,Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**Italy ,Feliciano Vargas**

**Cyprus ,Radko Aboya Jamar**

**Egypt ,Gupta Muhammad Hassan**

**France ,Francis Bonnefoy**

**Lithuania ,Toris Lorinitis**

**Latvia ,Raivis Galante**

**Poland ,Feliks Lukasiewicz**

**South Korea ,Im Young Soo , Soo Young Im**

**Ukraine ,Yerkaterina Braginski**

**Vietnam ,Lien Santhuankijikahn**

**Taiwan ,Mei Wang**

**Bangladesh ,Joycelin Garcia**

**Trnc ,Tolga Adnan**

**Hre ,Ignaz Beilshmidt**

**Chibitalia ,Leonardo Vargas**

* * *

Chapter 4: Day two - The new students

Arthur's pov:

I got out of bed early because I needed to post a letter to someone. When I got into the common room there was banging on the door.

I slipped up to it and opened it a crack

"Hey Arthur" said a voice I recognized which had a hint of a French accent.

"Emmaline?" I asked astonished

"Yep me and sis just arrived." Emmaline answered smoothly

"But what are you doing here? You have to be sorted. How are you here?" I was very curious

"Can you let me in?" She asked

"Sure" I said immediately

She walked in and I saw she was in hogwarts robes.

"Someone decided I had to come and keep and eye on Francis. I have been sorted in the headmaster's office and Alistor provided me with transport."

Emmaline told me.

"So you're in...?" I questioned

"Hufflepuff that's why I came to the slytherin common room idiot" She said extremely sarcastically

"Ah so you are in Slytherin?" I asked again

"Yes!" She said in a 'Duh' voice.

"And Emily?" I said politely ignoring the tone

"Ravenclaw," She said looking down but then looked up "Ipokei and Hylla came with us too"

"Oh ok and they're in...?" I asked looking at her

"Hylla's in Griffindor and Ipokei's in Hufflepuff" She said

"Well I've got to go send someone a letter so you can go up to my room since there is one other free space there."

"Can you show me the way?" I took her up to my room and all her stuff had magically appeared on the spare bed. In my room there was Lukas, Viola and Ricardo.

"Well it's good to have some familiar faces, even though I hate Ricardo, bye Arthur" She lay down on her bed and immediately fell asleep I drew the curtains round her so she wouldn't be woken up by the light and left for the owlery to see my owl. /Boys and girls can be in the same dorm/

* * *

_The next morning the headmaster stood up and told everyone about the new students._

I saw crowds of people around Alfred and I went over with Emmaline.

"Hey what's up?" She said tapping someone on the back. To my amazing luck it was my brother Alistor, who hated me.

"Alfred is a Griffindor chaser and Albus is seeker." Madaline said appearing next to him to stop a fight if needed because Alistor and I were glaring at each other.

"Well done them, tell them we say congrats" Then Lea wheeled around and

dragged me back to the Slytherin table and sat next to Gilbert.

"Hey Gil."

"Lea oh Mien Gott vat are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Francis."

"Ah, well all the awesome quad is here, yeah party time."

Then they got up and started dancing the worst part was Mathias and Alfred came over and joined.

Very soon me, Mathieu, Lukas, Emily, Hylla, Berwald, Tino, Ludwig, Antonio and Francis were all together in a group and all face-palming.

Alfred noticed me and walked up but I grabbed Lukas and ran back to the common room before he had the chance to say anything.

* * *

"So what do we have first" I asked Lukas

"Arthur you can't avoid him for the rest of your life" Lukas turned around to face me

"Can't I?" I asked looking away

"No, I tried it with Mathias, it didn't work in anyway what so ever, well i-it worked in the exact opposite way." Lukas blushed

"Woah and why didn't me and Vlad hear about this?" I was interested

"Well..." Lukas started looking around embarrassed

"Yeah why didn't we know about this?" Vlad said as he appeared

"Vlad shouldn't you be in class" I questioned him

"I've got divination, I've been skipping it since the first lesson, it's so boring, don't take it" He told us

"Magic trio tell each other everything Lukas"

"Anyway we've got transfiguration next."

"Okay then but we're discussing further later bye Vlad"

"Farval" /Lukas/

"La reverdere" /Vlad/

* * *

At transfiguration.

"Okay studenth pleathe take out your wandth today we will be learning how to transfigure a toothbrush into a fork. Tho thplit up into pairth. Altho I'm profethor Boneth."

"That's so boring"

"Be quiet "

"Whatever"

"Arthur I'll go with you?"

"Sure Lukas"

"Gilbert?"

"Ja Emmaline."

"Why do you like him?"

"He's awesome AND my best friend"

"Ja me and Lea are BFFs"

* * *

Alfred's pov:

Break

I again tried to come up to Arthur but Arthur checked his watch and ran away leaving me standing there. I don't get what I did wrong, it couldn't just be the houses, I must have done something.

"Alfred hey, what's wrong?"

"Hey Hylla darling, Arthur's ignoring me and won't let me say anything. He said we couldn't be friends but now runs off when I get within 400 yards. It's like one of us has a restraining order and have to stay away from the other"

"Oh Al I'm sorry, hey wanna come to charms"

"Sure let's go the bell'll ring soon"

* * *

The months till Halloween passed like rain, in no time at all it was October.

One morning in October it was a rainy stormy day and at breakfast the headmaster stood up.

"Now everyone since the passing of the dark lord we have been re-running the tri-wizard tournament, every four years a judge picks the four from each school. One from each house, all those in quidditch teams can't enter so we can continue that. If you would like to participate simply write you're name, house and year. Full name mind you. The other three schools will arrive at 7 tonight. Please can everyone be on the lawn to welcome them.

* * *

**Ok so thanks for reading I'm sorry about the writing stuff my iPad is mucked up. My teacher confiscated my laptop then lost it (dumbo) so I have to write on my iPad. Please review. Peace be with you**


	5. The schools arriving

**Hey everybody new chapter. Love ya**

**I own nothing except plot and oc's.**

**Sorry no list but it'll be next chapter**

**Thanks to the reviewers and Guest2334 even though you didn't ask I'm explaining the feud between Arthur and Alfred. They are countries in this so that's what Elizabeta was going to tell Albus. Arthur is still annoyed and upset about the revolution. Narita jones (Alfred's mother) is Native America who Arthur killed. He couldn't push Alfred away forever so became friends again even though it hurt him. He used the houses as an excuse to not be near or friendly to Alfred. There's also a bit more but it would ruin the story so please read on. **

**Please review, favourite and follow if you think it's any good. **

* * *

Chapter 5: The other schools

Emmaline's pov:

"Hey Arthur, Gil, Lukas wait up" I said running up to them

"Hey Lea so are you gonna enter your awesome enough" Shouted Gil

"Gilbert could you not make my ears bleed" Arthur whinned

"Sossers Artie" Gil said indifferently

"Don't call me that!" Arthur shouted at him

"Anyway, no, Francis has already given me a lecture about why I shouldn't do it and Kiku joined in" I laughed and answered

"Are Emily, Hylla or Ipokei entering?" Lukas asked me

"No emily wants to but... And Hylla and Ipokei have been lectured by Alfred" I explained

"It's just cause he can't enter" Gil said chuckling

"I know, so are the rest of you" I asked

"Yeah my awesomeness will win" Gil said immediately and I somehow knew he would say that

"Maybe I have strong magic I can use" Lukas pondered

"Absolutely not to dangerous" Arthur refused shaking hands and head.

"Party pooper" Me and Gil whinnied at the same time.

As we said this we arrived at our fist lesson.

* * *

Break

Alfred's pov:

"Sucks we can't enter right?" I asked Alistor and Albus (Alistor was beater on the team).

"Not that much, Madaline's going for it!" Alistor replied

"Oh so do you like her?" Albus winked over

"No she's in a relationship with someone else." Alistor said looking away making it perfectly obviously he did.

"Who?"Albus asked curiously

"They don't go here" Alistor explained

"oh ok" Albus said un-satisfied

"what do you think the people from beaxbattons and durmstrang will be like?" I said changing the subject away from ali's love life

"Nice I hope"Albus replied forgetting all about Alistor.

* * *

At 7 o'clock everyone was gathered outside. Earlier it had snowed so nearly everybody was rigid with cold. I swore I was getting frostbite. Teachers were going down lines of each year in each house checking everybody was looking their best.

"As much as I love plants Greona I don't want mandrakes here"

"Kara take that thing of your head you look like ac Christmas tree"

"Vicki what are you doing to your face, ugghh I don't care just stop and whipe the fake blood off."

By the time they had finnished it was quarter past 7 and everybody wanted it over with so they can go have supper, Then as someone (guess who) shouted

"My awesomeness is bieng kept waiting" A giant eagle flew out of no where and sat on my shoulder. It must have sensed the presence of the hero Alfred. Freedom. Jones! Then quite suddenly on the mountains to their right we all glimpsed a shadow. Then the shadow became larger and larger till a gigantic carriage drawn by Reindeer became visible. It landed on the outskirts of the spider forest and 9 people got out. They were wearing the biggest fur coat I've ever seen. I noticed one of them was my sister Fidelia. What's she doing here?

Then when we were all straining to look at the new comers the lake exploded and a ship erupted from underneath the surface it was black and had gold plaiting on windows and the mast. Some kid came out and pushed the anchor into the lake and him and 8 others disembarked. I looked over at Arthur quick enough to see the Vlad guy in Slytherin gasp. I looked back and saw another carriage being put next to the forest. It had the most beautiful palomino horses drawing it. The horses had little wings on their backs and on their head. They were Pegasai. Here again 9 people got out and soon all three school had made their way to us.

"Hello Proffeseur Weasley." Said the first headmaster.


	6. Feast and entering

**Hey next chapter, sorry the Slytherin list will come sometime later when I'm not really lazy.**

**I own nothing.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. **

**Shout out to The secret trio who's stuck by me since I started the story. (A lot longer ago than I'll admit). Thank you it means a lot.**

**Review, Follow and favorite the more you do the more I'll update and make new chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Halloween feast and entering

"Hello Professor Weasley" said the first headmaster

"Hello Professors Karpusi-Vargas, Dragamier and Braginski. Please bring your students in." He returned and he and the three headmasters went into the castle followed by the new students. They were dismissed by year so Alfred's year were last. They went into the hall to find one school sitting at the Gryffindor table, one at the Ravenclaw and one at the Slytherin. On his way inside he bumped into someone.

"Sorry"

"Non zat was my fault" Said a little French girl

"Why aren't you with your school?"

"I got lost"

"I'll escort you back the hero never leaves a damsel in distress."

"Merci Monsieur, J'm-my name is Juliana Ave."

"Okay Juliana this way." He lead her to the great hall and said

"Can you see your school?"

"Oui they're at that table" she said pointing at the Gryffindor table."

"Oh that's my table come on"He said and he lead her to the table and sat down next to Albus. He introduced them to each other and then they all began to plough their way through three delicious courses. They chatted as they ate and very soon all of them felt like best friends. After the meal Professor Weasley stood up.

"Evening to you all. So I'm guessing you're all wondering who our friends are. Professor Karpusi-Vargas and his school beaxbattons. Professor Dragamier and durmstrang. Lastly a new addition to the tournament. Professor Braginski and his school Pero feniksa. /Phoenix feather/. If you want to take part in the triwizard tournament you have two days to put your name and school onto a piece of paper and put it into to this goblet." He then lifted a gigantic goblet with dancing blue flames in it. "If you win you will receive 500 galleons prize money. Good night" He sat down after these words and started a conversation with the durmstrang headmaster. The school was buzzing. 500 galleons! Everyone was talking. Wanting to enter. To bring glory and money to their house.

The next morning

Lukas's pov:

I was walking with Arthur to breakfast when a hand pulled me back. I turned round and saw Alfred.

"What are you doing? Get off me." I said as I pushed his hand off.

"Can you ask Artie somethings for me?" He pleaded

"Why don't you?" I said turning around to go

"You know he won't even look at me." He pleaded even harder, I looked at his puppy eyes and gave in.

"fine what is it?"

"A) Why he won't even look at me?

B) If I did something I'm sorry

C)is he entering" He said happy his questions would be passed on

"okay" I said and walked off without a word.

When I got to the Slytherin table Arthur was talking to Vlad. I walked up to him and gave him the messages.

"No I'm not entering, I don't accept his apology and. It's his fault because of loads of things so I'm not paying any attention to him." Arthur said annoyed

"Come on Arthur you have to forgive him sometime" Vlad reasoned

"Yeah Arthur he's to annoying for you not to." I agreed

"get off my case!" He shouted and stormed away.

I walked down the corridor and saw the goblet of fire. I took out some paper scribbled my name, Slytherin and hogwarts and dropped it into the flame.


	7. The champions-wait what?

**Hey guys new chapter. I'm trying to make up for lost time (probably won't work).**

**I own nothing except plot and oc's.**

**Please review follow and favorite. **

Chapter 7: contestants

Two mornings later the schools were buzzing. Who was representing their school?

Finally Professor Weasley stood up "

the time has come." he raised his hand over the goblet and said "first bauxbattons name please." a piece of paper shot out

"Juliana Ave." Alfred couldn't believe it as the little French girl their age but probably 100x more delicate made her way up. All the hall was applauding her as she went through the portrait to the side of the teacher's table.

"Next" it went on like this bauxbattons:

Tulio Morren

Rémi Roux

Evelyn Kirkland

Pero Feniksa:

Torvald Bondevic

Sasha Kominski

Electra Moreen

Anastasia Volkova

Durmstrang:

Marcus Felix-Vargas

Adewulf Beilsmid

Rosa Zlatkova

Yana Ignatova.

Then it got to Hogwarts. The entire hall seemed to be holding it's breath.

"Gryffindor"

The entire table held it's breath.

"Madaline Bonnefoy"

The entire table burst into applause. Especially Alistor who was clapping even harder if it were possible.

"Hufflepuff"

The Hufflepuff table looked terrified.

"Radko Aboya Jamar"

All of them looked relived and clapped hard for their victor.

"Ravenclaw"

Most of them looked exited and nervous.

"Vash Vogel"

Most of them looked disappointed but joined in to applaud Vash.

"Lastly Slytherin"

Alfred saw Artie looking around the table, one kid was so exited he fell of his chair.

"Arthur Kirkland"

All of the Slytherins looked shocked but none compared to Arthur who looked shocked, terrified, exited, nervous and confused at the same time.

But he slowly got up and made his way to the portrait by the table and went through.

Then they were all sent off for lessons.

"Omg did Arthur even enter?"

"He must have"

"I don't think so"

"Did you see the look on his face?"

Then, finally Professor Longbottom stepped down to chivvy the crowd.

* * *

Through the portrait.

Arthur's pov:

How? How did I? I didn't even? How?

"Arthur?"An astonished voice called

"Mu-Evelyn what are you doing at bauxbattons?" I questioned as I spun round on the spot to face her.

"I was seeing my sister then I decided to go there. Did you even enter your name? I saw your face." She explained

"No I didn't, I bet this was Alfred. I bet he entered for me." I said bitterly

"Alfred may be annoying, irresponsible and different but he would never do this without you asking." Evelyn told me

"Hey Arthur" said a different voice and I turned to see Lukas

"Lukas what are you doing here?" I asked him

"A new part is that all the champions have assists from their house. I was chosen as yours. I won't do the actual tasks but I can help you prepare for each one." H explained

"I'm glad it's you" I said happily

"But I am a bit jealous for you. I wanted to do the tasks but you, who didn't even enter, gets it." He said a bit coldly

"I'd swap anytime if I could"I went back to the bitter tone

"Oh by the way I get to do the first task with you." He said perking up

"Why?"I asked

"We're allowed to do 1 task I think I'll do the first" He elaborated

"If it was me I'd do the last" I told him

"Why?" He asked

"It's the hardest so I'll need the most help also that's the one that you win with." I explained

"Ok I think I'll do that." He answered a bit happier.


	8. The boggart

Hey everyone new chapter. I am so sorry it took so long I was so busy.

Anyway I don't own anything but OC's and plot.

Hope you enjoy.

R&R

* * *

Chapter 8: The boggart

Lukas's pov:

Arthur and I decided to join up with the rest of hogwartians. Madeline and her aide Kiet, Radko and his aide Gupta, Vash and his aide Yao. So it would be at least a hogwarts victory.

All of the other schools had had the same idea.

We had to research for the first task. It was a surprise so they have to be prepared for anything. Right now we are researching spells that would give the an edge whatever they were up against.

* * *

After 4 days of this Professor Longbottom came in to tell them we (me and Arthur) had a very important defense against the dark arts lesson we couldn't miss. The others had taken it already. We packed up our stuff and went to defense against the dark arts.

* * *

When we arrived we found the whole of our year there. Also Juliana and a few others from the schools.

"This is a very important lesson." Our teacher began " The other schools will be missing it this year because of the tournament. Well only the first years. So today we will be fighting boggarts."

I gasped I've read about these, it could be awful for the countries. I looked around some other countries looked just as scared. I saw that Albus boy nudged Alfred to ask him why he looked so scared. I didn't expect Alfred of all people to know.

"Why are you all so scared? Ok yes it creates your biggest fear but you can fight it. Also you need to know how to face your biggest fear in the face and laugh."

Now all of the countries in the room looked scared even Elizabeta and that Girl did now scare easily.

"So who want to go first? All you have to do is imagine your fear comical and say rediculous "

All of the countries as one stepped back.

Albus stepped forward "I will"

The teacher open a draw in a chest of drawers and then suddenly a man with glasses and messy jet black hair lay dead on the floor. Then it switched to a beautiful lady with long red hair crumpled in a heap on the floor of the classroom. It kept on switching until a feeble "rediculous" came from the boy's throat and the corpse sneezed and was alive.

"Next?"

Unfortunately Alfred had been standing right behind Albus so the teacher pushed him up.

The boggart grew shorter, the hair dirty blonde and into Arthur's revolution clothes. Then Alfred burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Iggy, I'm sorry."

The boggart looked up tears in it's fake eyes "Alfred why do you want to leave me? Wasn't I a good brother? I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong. I love you, you're my brother. Why do you do this to me? I change the taxes, give you a representative if it will stop you leaving me please."

Then the boggart formed into Alfred in revolution clothes and the look in his eyes was terrifying. I have never known Alfred to look angry or sad but here he looked miserable and furious. "I'm sorry Arthur but equality, liberty and brotherhood. Also you killed my mother. I must" And he raised the gun he was holding then Alfred jumped in front of the gun nd lay on the ground there sobbing.

I felt wind pass me and I saw Arthur had rushed to Alfred's side and was hugging him. The boggart shifted it took many different forms. Jeanne D'Arc being burnt, Antonio in pirate gear lying on his front and his back covered in whip marks, Alfred being taxed and looking at Arthur imploringly, Francis crying "Matthew, Matthew, Arthur why?" It kept on like this and I felt my heart soften seeing all of the aweful things Arthur has done. For the people but also Arthur because he regretted it all.

The entire class was in horror at the two nation's Boggarts, the teacher included.

Then the teacher stepped forward the boggart turned into a werewolf. "Ridiculous" He said confidently and the werewolf turned into a puppy which he lifted up and put in the draw.

"You two have scary fears, but like any of those will happen. You two need to learn how to change those into comical things."

Arthur stood up he was shacking with anger. "Some people's fear can't become comical, what's comical about war or whipping or being burnt alive, nothing you are an awful teacher" and with that he grabbed Alfred and left. The teacher looked flabbergasted "What just happened?"

I grabbed Mathias, Emmaline and Matthew and left as well. I heard the teacher shouting after us.

* * *

We found Arthur in the courtyard comforting Alfred. "Come on Alfred you're the hero they don't cry" he soothed

"I'm so sorry Arthur, I've hurt you so much. I'm so sorry." Alfred sobbed

"It's ok, Alfred look at me." Alfred looked into Arthur's caring eyes "I forgive you"

* * *

I walked toward them and Matthew started crying and ran to hug his brother as well. Mathias pulled me into a hug and because I was feeling sad today I didn't fight him off. For as many faults as all the nations have we are still friends and family and the only ones who we have.


	9. Announcement

I'm sorry I am going back to school on Tuesday so I won't be updating for a while but I'll try and do it when I have time when i come back home. XXX


	10. What is the first task?

Hey new chapter. I'm truly sorry the last one (the boggart) was so depressing I didn't mean it to be when I started out.

Also in this chapter slight boyxboy romance.

I own nothing except plot and OC's.

Enjoy. R&R

Chapter 9: The first task

Arthur's pov:

The days after the boggart were some of the worst I have ever experienced. People started asking questions about me and Alfred that I didn't want to answer. Me and Alfred were friends again and all of mine and Alfred's friends were happy about it.

* * *

Ten days before the task me and Lukas were in the Library researching spells when Emmaline came in.

"Hey Emmaline" I said looking back do down at my work which my eyes had previously vacated.

"shshshshshsh," she whispered "I'm not meant to be here. Quickly, for the first task you have to wade through a pool of lava. Dive into a pool of water full of beasts and rescue a hostage then face a boggart."

"Sound easy" Lukas whispered sarcastically then rolled his eyes and looked back down.

"Wait how do you know this?" I asked

"All the hostages know." she whispered then ran off.

I then got up and looked at spells for resisting fire. Lukas got up and looked at offensive spells. We then sat down and read.

* * *

Two days before the first task I realized something all this time we were so worried about then lava and lake we'd forgotten about the boggart, I needed to think of something, fast.

"Lukas, we forgot about the boggart."I whispered not wanting to draw attention to the fact we'd knew about what the first task involved.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know"

"We've not finished learning the other spells there isn't enough time."

"I'll think of something on the day for the boggart. Let's finnish the spells now.

* * *

On the day of the task. I was terrified. Lots of people I didn't know came and wished me luck. Al came and sat by me during breakfast and made sure I ate something. Lukas was coming to the task with me (he would substitute if I got hurt or would just be moral support) so he sat with Mathias. I'm not sure table swapping was allowed but they did it anyway. Then the headmaster got down from the table and the time seemed to slow down and it seemed to take hours for him to walk 30 paces.

"Arthur can you come with me."

"Good luck Artie" Alfred shouted after me.

Lukas looked up then stood. Mathias pulled him back down for a kiss then let go smirking. Lukas was as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes as he (gently) punched Mathias in the arm and ran after me. I heard the headmaster give a slight chuckle.

He marched us to the field where the lake with the giant squid was. We saw a course had be set out and there at the front was a pool full of boiling hot lava. It seemed the 'pool of water' that Lea had described was the lake itself. Then the chest of drawers that we had used for our boggart lesson was standing behind the lake. Another change was all around there were hundreds and hundreds of chairs in a giant stand.

* * *

After an hour all the contestants and their assists were standing by a black and white dashed line. We were going to go in order of age (that they thought we were) and oldest first. My birthday was after Juliana's and she was the only one who was in my year. So I was last.


	11. Chapter 9: Continued

If you don't want to hear what happened to each contestant except Arthur skip this chapter.

I own nothing but OC's and plot

Chapter 9: Continued (the competetors)

3rd person's pov:

Evelyn's task:

Evelyn ran to the side of the pool of lava whispered a spell and jumped in. She swam to the other side with no trouble and got out un-scathed. She ran the the lake side and dived in. Under the water she was swimming when something grabbed her foot and tried to pull her down. She hit the grindelow with a stunning jinx right in the face. She then kicked out but was loosing oxygen she ascended to the surface performed a bubble spell around her head and dived under again. She swam around and at last saw a human (well kinda) body floating in the water bound to a rock by a chain. She saw it was Keelin /wales/ and performed a neat spell on the chains causing them to shatter. She grabbed him and ascended to the surface again. She lay him down on the side and ran to the chest of drawers and opened it. Suddenly all of the Kirklands were arguing and fighting. Alistor punched Arthur in the face while Keelin held him. Then Arthur punched Keelin. This went on until a quiet "rediculous" was heard and all of them were doing ballet and reaching for each other's hands. The whole crowd laughed whole heartedly. She ran past the 'ballerinas' and found a piece if paper with a riddle on it and the whole crowd cheered.

* * *

Lesette's task is boring and she does pretty badly as she knows no anti-fire spells.

* * *

Khermet does well until:

She arrived at the boggart very out of breath and pulled the draw outwards.

A man in lots of bangles and a turban appeared. "Manu" She cried fearfully. /he's Persia and killed her, she's Ancient Egypt/ "Hello Khermet. long time no see. Why didn't you just stay gone?"

"Ridiculous" she shouted and one of his bangles fell off, he tripped over it and fell flat on his face.

* * *

Marcus found ways past the lava picked up Feliciano in the water and dumped him over the side and defeated his boggart which was Adewulf /Germania/ looking down at him as he destroyed the Roman empire.

* * *

Adewulf was perfect through lava, picked up Ludwig in the water and defeated the boggart which was exactly the same as Marcus's.

* * *

Vash did well through lava picked up Lili in the water but when he got to the boggart:

Vash arrived at the boggart and saw him self getting a gun. "What are you doing?" he asked himself "Not being neutral anymore it's to boring and I'm gong to have to change sometime." The boggart him ran out and then he saw Lili, dying. " Brother why did you un-neutralize yourself they attacked me to stop you and now I'm dying. You are the worst brother in the world.

After that Vash broke down in sobs so had to be taken to the hospital wing.

* * *

Yana did well overall and when she got to her boggart it was nothing, the boggart didn't come out as she wasn't scared of anything.

* * *

Rosa did well overall until the boggart where she saw herself in a corner all alone but she managed to shout rediculous and lots of people (varying different Gilberts basically) came and danced with her.

* * *

Electra did well, she was a little afraid to go in the water but managed to get past dragged Hylla out of the water. /Hylla is Arizona and is child of America and electra who is Atlantis/

When she got to the boggart she pulled out the draw and saw herself surrounded by water and drowning. She then fell to the ground twitching and she too was taken to the hospital wing.

* * *

Tulio did well until the boggart where he saw himself just disappear /he doesn't exist since he's El dorado. I just thought El dorado was cool and even myth Islands should get a reprosentation/

He ran away and nobody found him until the next day where he was shacking.

* * *

Sasha did everything perfect.

* * *

Rémi did well through the lava but almost drowned in the water so was pulled out. And sat by the side recovering.

* * *

Vasil did well but a his boggart he got surrounded by darkness tripped down and broke his leg.

* * *

Torvald did well. Rescued Berwald in the water. /Lukas is an assist and Mathias was going to be Lukas's is Lukas decided to do it./

And faced his boggart (Lukas, Berwald and Mathias fighting) bravely and defeated it

* * *

Resheph was scared to go into the lava but found a way to split the waves s he didn't have to touch it. It the the water he rescued Antonio. At the boggart he saw Marcus lighting a flame and throwing it on him. He then passed out.

* * *

Madaline did well. Rescued Marie in the water. /her sister/

Faced the boggart which was her failing to protect his siblings but somehow she managed to surpass it.

* * *

Kiet failed at the lava as he performed a spell and it either was a wrong one or it just didn't work.

* * *

Radko did well rescuing Sadiq in the water and facing his boggart which was Manu jumping in front of him and taking bullets to the chest. At the boggart he managed to say the magic words and pass.

* * *

Gupta managed to fail each one even though he got past it. He got burnt in the lava, didn't rescue tolga /TRNC/ in the water and just walked past his boggart of Khermet being killed. It turned out later he'd done the spell wrong at the lava and accidentally blinded himself.

* * *

Luis got stopped at the water because he had never learnt to swim before so couldn't even think of going in.

* * *

As it turned out Anastsia was Hydrophobic so couldn't even look at the lake so couldn't even look at the lake without trembling.

* * *

Fraser ran away when his canon sounded so they skipped him.

* * *

Juliana's task:

She started off by doing a spell which made her fly which was very advanced magic. She then waved a wand and gils appeared on her throat and she dived into the water she dragged out Matthew. (which Gilbert was a bit jealous about) Then she magicked off the gils and ran to the chest of drawers and pulled it open a palomino horse appeared with a human carcass in it's mouth and started tearing the flesh off. /sorry for the graphic picture/ She shouted rediculous and the horse turned into a pink unticorn a flew around the stand showering rainbows on everyone she ran around and grabbed the piece of paper and held it aloft in her hand.

* * *

The scores were out of 40 for each person.

Evelyn:40

Lesette:4

Khermet:34

Marcus:36

Adewulf:36

Vash:28

Yana:38

Rosa:35

Electra:29

Tulio:25

Sasha:40

Rémi:15

Vasil:24

Torvald:39

Resheph:26

Madaline:40

Kiet:4

Radko:38

Gupta:1

Luis:11

Anastasia:13

Fraser:0

Juliana:40


	12. Arthur's task

I own nothing but plot and OC's.

R&R

Boyxboy included.

Sorry but I ship so much so I have to have a story with shipping in it.

Chapter 10:Arthur's task

The canon sounded and Arthur knew he was next. He got to his feet and crossed the starting line.

* * *

He ran to the pool of lava remembering the spell he'd learnt. "Pyrum resistio" /Resist fire in latin, I do Latin by the way and am doing my language GCSE two years early so yes I do know what I'm talking about/ He then dived into it he felt nothing and swam through the hot, boiling Lava like it was water. He got out the other side and ran to the Lake.

He performed the bubblehead charm and jumped in.

Of course he'd be the unlucky one. As soon as his feet touched the water he felt a tentacle grab his leg and pull him down. He tried to struggle but it was no use. The giant squid had a hard grip on his leg. He tried magic but it only bounced off the skin and he had to dodge. Suddenly the grip slackened and he fought free. He found himself floating next to Emmaline. The creature hard guided him to her. He turned round and the squid was still there. He thanked it in a stream of bubbles. He used a spell on the chains and they bust open. He grabbed Emmaline and ascended with her to the surface. He put her on the side and looked at her properly. She wasn't breathing. He fell to his knees and tried to get her to breath. Finally he resorted to pumping her chest and water flew out of her mouth. She was breathing again. He left her on the side and ran to the chest of drawers.

He pulled it open. Instead of all the horrible images last time he faced the boggart. Alfred appeared with him blushing and looking down. "I really like you". The boggart him said and Arthur suddenly knew what was going to happen and tried his best to think of something funny before he would be imbarrased out of this world by the boggart.

"Yeah me too, you're my best friend."

"No Alfred more than that, I-i love you"

"What? Artie you're like my brother that's gross. OMG incest."

"But we aren't related don't you remember when I came to you for the first time and..."

"Rediculous"

Arthur shouted and the two disapeared and instead it was Alfred being chased by a ghost. Arthur chuckled and the boggart disolved into smoke. He walked by and picked up the piece of parchment.

* * *

The crowd all cheered except for Alfred who jumped down from the stand ran across the pitch and kissed him full on the mouth. When Alfred pulled away he said "Artie you've been my everything since I met you. I would never say any of that trash"

Arthur's face was on fire but he was still smiling. The whole crowd awwed and Arthur was so glad it was the 21st century. Then someone screamed and they ran over to find Rose had screamed because Elizabeta had passed out from blood loss and they both laughed and so did all the other nations. She'll never change.

Then Alfred dragged Arthur over to get his score.

The judges were the four headmasters.

Professor Weasley:10

Professor Braginski:10

Professor Karpusi-Vargas:9

Professor Dragamier:9

38

Then the Hogwarts professor stood up.

"The 7 champions with the lowest scores and their assists will be evicted.

The evicted are as follows:

with a score of 35

with a score of 25

3.Rémi with a score of 15

with a score of 28

with a score of 29

with a score of 26

with a score of 13

Sorry especially Rosa, you were very close."

* * *

That night there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. Arthur, Lukas, Radko, Gupta, Yao and Vash were invited too.

Mathias and Lukas disappeared to the dorms with drinks in their hands early on.

Arthur laughed and said to Alfred "If Lukas is more sulky tomorrow remind me to tease him." Alfred only responded by kissing him again and Elizabeta who had been spying and on her way to Mathias's dorm fainted. "I don't know vhy anyvone is friends vith her" A German accent said behind them. They turned to see Gilbert looking down at Elizabeta with Emmaline and Matthew by his sides. He turned away and Emmaline and Matthew followed. On the way out Emmaline grabbed Hylla.

* * *

Somehow Ivan had got a hold of the drinks and spiked them. So the next morning everyone had a hangover. (This was very bad as people like Rose were actually 11) Ivan got detention but in his words "It vas worth it by the way become one, da?"

It was the best two days of Arthur's existence and that was saying something.

He had good friends:Lukas and Vlad

Family even if they hated him :Keelin, Alistor, Evelyn, Calum, Peter and Niall

And a loving boyfriend:Alfred

/Countries in order of mention in last three sentences:

Norway

Romania

Wales

Scotland

Celtic Isles

Ireland

Sealand

America/


End file.
